This invention relates generally to stun guns, and specifically to a stun gun disguised as a collapsed umbrella, the stun gun including an improved holding grip.
Stun guns are classified as self-defense weapons which can administer a large electrical shock to a person or animal partially paralyzing most persons for a short period of time allowing the stun gun operator to either escape, call for help, or further subdue a would-be attacker.
Most stun guns that are commercially available are cylindrical in shape, with a pair of electrodes at one end, and a gripping area that is formed around the circumference of the stun gun body. Their shape and weight and the grip location often make them awkward to hold or grasp especially when in use.
One of the problems in successfully using a stun gun is that the electrical probes, generally disposed at one end, must come into contact with the body of the person to be stunned for at least a few seconds. Hence the element of surprise by the user can be important. However, once a would-be attacker realizes that the user has a stun gun, evasive action can be taken to avoid contact of the electrodes. Knowledge of the presence of the stun gun could elicit even more aggressive behavior once it is realized the user is holding a stun gun.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a stun gun that looks like a collapsed umbrella because the stun gun is formed from a narrow, cylindrical body and includes a curved handle at one end that is used as a grip. Therefore the stun gun can be carried in full view, appearing as a collapsed umbrella.